


Darcy makes the best brownies (but don't trust them)

by TehSoulCookie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Darcy makes baked goods, Ficlet, Gen, and they are goooooood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehSoulCookie/pseuds/TehSoulCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Thor get into Darcy's 'special' brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy makes the best brownies (but don't trust them)

“Come silent walrus, let us storm the castle! I will don my safety gear!” Thor giggled, hiding his face behind his hammer as he was pelted with popcorn. He shot back a volley of his own, Steve laughing loudly behind his own shield.

  
“Nope! This castle will never be stormed!” Steve called back from his hiding spot under the table. Thor had made camp on the couch, long gold locks visible over the top of it.  
  
The door slid open and Tony walked in, staring at the Norse God and Super Solider with a baffled expression.  
  
“Ok, who gave you two the special brownies?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
“Lady Darcy Lewis! They were most delicious!” Thor said.  
  
“Miss Darcy has quite the knack for baking,” Steve added.  
  
Both blondes started giggling again and Tony rolled his eyes.  
  
“JARVIS, remind me to have words with Darcy about getting Thor and Steve high. Until then…” He glanced at the two superpowerful heroes. “You two, try not to break anything.”  
  
“Okie doke!” Steve said, laughing loud as he gave Tony a thumbs up. Tony rolled his eyes again as he walked away, muttering about needing a drink.


End file.
